vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Salvatore
Zachary "Zach" Salvatore was Stefan and Damon Salvatore's distant nephew. He was a descendant of Stefan and Damon's half-brother. He was a member of the Town Council (their supplier of vervain) and was killed by Damon Salvatore. Zach was a member of the Salvatore Family and a member of the Town Council. Season One Zach Salvatore was a distant nephew of and Damon Salvatore. He lived alone at the Salvatore Boarding House until his vampire uncle, Stefan Salvatore, came to live with him after a short visit. Stefan told Elena that he would visit family members over the decades in Bloodlines. He was unhappy about this, especially after a number of "animal attacks" occurred in town. He also didn't like the presence of Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore who came to Mystic Falls due to the fact that he followed his brother to torment him. Zach showed Stefan that he had been growing vervain in the basement and they could use it to stop Damon from hurting anyone else. They failed at the first attempt but Stefan managed to spike Caroline Forbes's drink with vervain, thus weakening Damon when he bit her. Zach later visited the basement where they had Damon locked up. Zach told him that he had vervain in his system for several years and it wouldn't help to kill and drink his blood. Damon tried to strangle Zach until Stefan saved him. Throughout Zach's time in Mystic Falls during Season 1, he and Damon had a violent relationship (on Damon's part). Zach encouraged Stefan to find any way to kill Damon. Damon showed he still had an influence over Caroline and compelled her to free him. He attempted to kill her for blood but Zach tried to stop him. Damon broke Zach's neck and pursued Caroline but failed as he couldn't go out in the sun. Later, Stefan found his body and realized what Damon had done. In the present day, it seems unsure whether anyone knows of Zach's death besides Stefan, Damon, and Elena Gilbert. Damon told The Town Council that Zach had gone away and he continued to supply the Council with Zach's vervain, taking over Zach's responsibilities with the council. Gallery Screens.jpg Screens_47.jpg Screehot_48.jpg Screshot_49.jpg Screens_51.jpg Screenshot_52.jpg Screenshot 291.jpg Screenshot 289.jpg Screenshot 288.jpg Screenshot 276.jpg Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * The Night of the Comet * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me Season 4 * Memorial (Only mentioned) Name Zach is a nickname for Zachariah. Zach is a Hebrew name and it means "The Lord remembers". Trivia * Zach Salvatore didn't like vampires and the reason why he didn't have a family was because of the risk of them dying or getting turned into a vampire by Damon. * Zach refers to Stefan as "Uncle Stefan", while Stefan (in his secret identity as a high school student) tells people that he lives with his Uncle Zach. * Zach was the vervain supplier for The Town Council. * He was the last Salvatore seen alive in the present. * Zach favored Stefan over Damon. * Zach was killed in the episode You're Undead to Me by Damon. * Zach was named after his ancestor Zachariah Salvatore. * We hardly knew him , and he was dead already. * The main reason he died is to show that Damon was willing to kill anyone who stepped on his way. References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters